Medveda Isle
Just north of The Misty Shore in the eastern half of Lordamere Lake, Medveda Isle stands solemly against the placid waters as a reminder of a previous age. At one time the personal island retreat of a former noble house of Alterac, Medveda Isle now houses the primary naval force of the Dominion of Alterac that patrol the Alteraci portion of Lordamere Lake. History Originally just one of many small, uninhabited islands dotted across the lake that would become known as Lordamere, Medveda's first inhabitants were towering pine trees & the hardy lake birds that nested on the isle who felt safe due to its remoteness. At some time prior to the rise of the Kingdom of Alterac, a religious order of Light-worshippers traveled to the island & erected a small monastery. Known as the Medveda Order of the Pious, the small community attempted to facilitate harmony between The Holy Light and Nature, leading to their branding as pagans by some. According to one tale, as the Kingdom of Lordaeron grew and sought to expand its control over Lordamere Lake, a zealous Lordaeronian General named Allabert Borr sought to wipe out the Order & claim the island in the name of faith, King, and country. Somehow learning of this impending attack, the monks sent an envoy to the small Kingdom of Alterac to the south of them in hopes of finding salvation. Reaching the word of a nobleman, the noble's envoys and the Order made an arrangement. Though costing them their isolated island home, the Medvedans could live in Alterac (although without claiming to be from the Order of the Pious) and the envoys in turn would inform the General that Alterac had arranged for their departure. Following this agreement, the Order left their island home and gifted it to the nobleman's family for saving them in their time of need. According to another tale, some time after the Order had left, a man named Allabert Borr did indeed arrive at Medveda Isle and was greeted by the nobleman's envoys, though the man was not a general and did wore not the colors of Lordaeron but the colors of Alterac. Lord Borr, having lied about his loyalties & affiliation to the Medvedans in order to achieve his true objective, to claim the island as his own, as the rumored General was, in truth, the Alteraci nobleman who had offered the Order safe passage into the Kingdom to both expand his list of subjects and gain land closer to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Order of the Pious never returned to the island, the Order intermixing among the general Alteraci populace but their name endured, becoming irrevocably attached to the Isle itself. The monastery was eventually expanded into a small castle (known as the Medveda Estate) with appropriate docking facilities & Medveda Isle became the private retreat of the House of Borr. In the centuries that followed, the Isle served the Borr dynasty as a place of refuge & privacy. Outsiders were rarely allowed access and bodyguards who were stationed at Medveda were chosen among the most elite of Alterac's swordsmen. Some royal weddings were known to have taken place on Medveda & the private library wing was expanded to become one of the largest in Alterac. Modern Era During the Second War, some among the House of Borr held Medveda and used it to hold out away from invading Alliance occupation forces though it was abandoned for some time after for reasons unknown. Following the rise of the Syndicate in the aftermath of the War, the island was once again taken by the Syndicate but fell into disrepair. The historic armory was destroyed & the artifacts within were smelted down for the Syndicate's efforts against Lordaeron & Stromgarde. It is believed that Aliden Perenolde personally held Medveda for a time before moving his headquarters to the Misty Shore to more effectively handle the Syndicate's efforts in the Hillsbrad Foothills & the Isle was once again abandoned for an unknown amount of time. Some time in early 624 KC following the War for Alterac, members of the Dominion of Alterac 'rediscovered' the island on a patrol mission. The Estate, laying somewhat in ruins & the Dominion High Command focusing their efforts on Alterac proper, was of little importance tactically and no longer held any artifacts of cultural significance to the Kingdom, allowed some of the military to do as it pleased with the Isle. Ultimately Medveda was given over to the small naval force (affectionately called the ''Lordamere Defense Fleet ''by its members). The Defense Fleet, with only four small boats with oil-fed engines (each with a crew of two, one rifleman and one engine operator), consists primarily of militiamen and supporters who either lived along the Lordamere coastline or had engineering-related ties to the Air Division. The remainder are several family members of the soldiers who now help the Defense Fleet with mostly preparation of food, mending of clothes and armor, and production of ammunition for the Fleet's rifles. The Halls Along with the library, a historic armory, a large amount of bedrooms on the top two floors, one grand living chamber, a blacksmithing facility, and a great hall were known to be in the castle walls. A large exercise courtyard was also attached to the southern half of the Estate. The Historic Armory Though the former historic armory has long since been looted & its priceless treasures smelted in the Syndicate's need for arms & armor, the Armory has become a corridor for modern weapons currently in the Dominion's use. While once purely for swords, halberds, and heavy armor, the Historic Armory has increasingly become a chamber filled with firearms & appropriate munitions (both round balls & self-contained cartridges), however plenty of hand-axes & swords lay on its walls. These weapons are primarily crafted on the island by a small team of blacksmiths, engineers, and (to a lesser extent) the husbands, wives, and children of the Defense Fleet's members who have taken up residence on Medveda, with many of the Fleet members being Engineers themselves. The Blacksmithing Forge The sole production facility on the Island. Originally created for the intent of forging necessary metal supplies for the Estate, the Forge has primarily become a weapons production facility for the Defense Fleet. However the Engineers often use the facility to craft the necessary parts for use on their motorized boats. The Grand Chamber Once a large, luxurious living space, the Grand Chamber has become more of a communal living room where the island's new residents socialize & relax. Though the gold & other ornate metal pieces of art are gone, much of the furniture & paintings in the room are those that were there during the time of the House of Borr. The Great Hall The primary gathering room for the island's residents for late-afternoon meals. In similar condition to the Grand Chamber, the Great Hall was far more intact than most other rooms in the Estate. The Exercise Courtyard Originally filled with a variety of simple machines & stations for the purpose of recreational exercise and maintaining physical health, the Courtyard was all but barren when the island was found. Its metals plundered & smelted down for weaponry, only overgrown grasses that had made their way through cracks in the stone remained. The Courtyard has been opened up slightly & been united with the dock area, allowing for enough room to pull in the motorized boats for necessary repairs. The Night Chambers The Night Chambers are almost two dozen rooms occupying most of the Medveda Estate's second & third levels. Though many had been destroyed & gutted, the majority of these rooms have been refitted to suit each particular family's living situation with several rooms to spare. The Belows The Belows are a name given to, presumably, the basement of the Estate. A large door made of thorium blocks entry & all attempts to breach the door have proven unsuccessful. The door was discovered to have several internal mechanisms & further attempts to open the door have been halted until a proper opening device can be found. In any event, the door & The Belows have been blocked off & the children living on Medveda have been warned to avoid playing near it. However, stories about what may be behind the door circulate among them & often excite them. Category:Islands Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Alterac Locations Category:House of Perenolde Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Lordamere Lake Locations